War
by Dyde21
Summary: Mercy gets separated from the rest of the original Overwatch team and her luck is running out, can they save her in time? Fair warning, super mild physical violence towards Mercy so don't read if that's a problem for you.


Mercy slowly slid down the rough, blown out wall that was providing her the only semblance of protection on this battle field. She had gotten separated from the rest of her team, and her Valkyrie suit was damaged, preventing her from being able to make long distance dashes. She held her pistol up, listening to the sounds of footsteps rushing around outside.

She had been hiding, hoping to run across reinforcements but an enemy patrol had stumbled across them. Their enemies weren't Omnics on this mission, but rather an oppressive regime that was slaughtering their populace to re purpose their land for mines.

She pulled out her communicator, looking for any of her support again, but the screen was empty. No one nearby.

Taking a deep breath she turned the corner, only to be face to face with a soldier. She gasped, pulling out her pistol but it was a second to late. His gun open fired, and before her own gun manage to take him down, she felt three bullets rip through her leg.

She dropped to the ground, grabbing her leg in pain. The bullets had gone through it, and the advanced biotics in her suit was already beginning to heal the wound. Unfortunately it would still take time and she couldn't flee anywhere in this condition.

She took a deep breath. She had to trust her teammates. They trusted her with their lives, it was the least she could.

Raising her pistol she prepared to peak around the corner when the wall suddenly exploded.

Mercy flew across the room, slamming into the back wall and feel rocks rain down on her from the wall.

Crying out in pain, she struggled to try and crawl back to new cover when she saw someone approaching. He wore a crooked grin as he raised his rifle, pointing it at her head. Letting out a sickening laugh he saw her try to aim her gun. He stomped on her hand, with a sickening crunch before kicking it and watching it clatter across the room.

Mercy looked up at the man, fighting back tears of pain as she glared at him.

He just laughed at her, lifting her up by her hair and aiming his gun at her.

Mercy remembered her parents, having lost them in a war. She was just relieved she wasn't leaving behind a child.

A shot rang out across the battlefield and Mercy dropped to the ground.

Looking up, she saw the man drop dead. Someone else ran in but before they could either kill her or try to help him, another shot rang out and he dropped too.

Mercy knew the echo of that particular gun.

"Ana." She mumbled out.

In the distance she saw the rest of the enemy platoon firing off into the distance. The barrel of the tactical vehicle, rotated towards her.

Mercy just knew she wouldn't give up without a fight. She did her best to crawl away, even with her body barely functioning as it was.

She felt a massive rumble and the sound of a tank firing.

Looking up, she was surprised once again to not be dead. Instead she saw the back of a familiar friend.

"I WILL BE YOUR SHIELD." Boomed out Reinhardt as his shield pulsed, smoke pushing out of the sides of it as he held his defensive stance in front of her. Bullets fired against it, harmlessly failing to damage it as he looked back at her, offering a reassuring smile, his helmet discarded.

"Never give up the fight!"

Suddenly Reinhardt winced as bullets were fired against the side of his armor, not breaking it but must have left a mark.

Soldiers had flanked from the side, but he was too busy holding back the tank shots to be able to retaliate.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to gang up on two people who can't fight back?" A southern accent rang out. As three gunshots were heard and the three gunmen dropped. Mcree emerged, stowing his gun as he began to clear off the rubble from Mercy. "You okay Doc?"

Mercy felt a flush of relief flood her system. "Thanks to you."

"My pleasure." He said, tipping his hat as he went back to trying to help her.

"Bad news my friends! My shield is giving out." Reinhardt warned, the shield beginning to crack from the barrage of tank shells. The engine on his back roared as he prepared to charge, but stopped as there was the sickening crunch of metal.

In the distance Mercy could make out something giant, and red, smashing into the top of the tank, ripping off the roof and throwing troops out like old laundry.

"Winston!" Reinhardt cheered with a booming laugh, letting his shield recharge. He paused as he heard something on his ear piece, and suddenly turned around, charging through the wall behind Mercy and throwing up his shield.

A second later the sound of a Gatling gun rained down upon the shield. An war omnic must have been purchased by the corrupt government. Winston was still busy clearing out the other tank, and Mcree was firing at it but he couldn't get a good angle to hit a vital location.

Suddenly there was a streak of blue, and the sound of rapid beeping before the omnic exploded.

Tracer reappeared in front of Mcree and Mercy, smirking. "Cheers love! The Calvary's here!"

Her smile faded as she saw Mercy's rough condition. Anger flashed across her normally cheerful expression. "How dare they! Those gits, injuring the one person who would save their lives if they were on a table in front of them." She stomped her foot angrily.

"Let's keep our heads now. We're not out of here yet." Jack said, firing with his visor activated to pick off a few soldiers in the distance. He knelt down to Mercy. "Angela, are you all right?"

Mercy nodded. "I'm fine. My body is healing as we speak but I'm afraid I can't walk." She stared at him. "We're in the middle of a dangerous zone, perhaps if you find me a spot to hide later you coul-" She was cut off as he raised a hand and nodded at tracer. "This will probably hurt a bit."

"Up you go!" Tracer said cheerfully as she suddenly hoisted Mercy with up Mcree, settling her in Jack's arms as he carried her bridal style. "This is the best I can do for now, once we get back to a vehicle we can let you rest proper. Let me know if it hurts too much and we can pause." He began to walk back. "Reinhardt, cover our front, I let Winston know we're retreating. He'll cover our rear. Tracer, scout ahead and Mcree, make sure Winston doesn't get in over his head."

Jack ordered calmly. They all let out a confirmation before Tracer blinked across the field, and Reinhardt began to lead them back, Mcree going to meet up with Winston.

"Jack. I'm sorry." Mercy started off, her arms around his neck as he carried her.

Jack just laughed. "You've saved our asses more times than I can count. It feels good to be able to return the favor for once, though I wish I never needed to."

"YAH! Because of you our fight continues!" Reinhardt added, hoisting his massive hammer over his shoulder.

Mercy stayed quiet, feeling her consciousness starting to slip away.

"Angela! Stay with us." Jack said suddenly worried.

Mercy just laughed weakly. "Relax Jack. I'm fine, my body is just trying to rest so the medicine can kick in properly. I just need... a little... WAIT! JACK!" Mercy said suddenly, trying to draw her gun that Mcree had given her back before he left, but her hand was still busted. "On your right! They were hiding!"

Jack cursed. He turned sharply, turning his back to the enemy as he shielded Mercy with his body, knowing he wouldn't have time to draw his rifle even if he dropped Mercy and Reinhardt was a few steps too far forward to make it in time.

The sound of a shotgun rang out, and the man dropped.

Gabriel walked out. "You're still sloppy Jack. You should have known they would wait for Reinhardt to pass before jumping out." He said, walking across them to another pile of rubble. He pointed his shotgun at it, firing two rounds, before lifting up a slab to confirm that there was indeed another dead soldier underneath it, lying in wait. "Your doctor gets hurt and suddenly you lose your focus. This is a war." He said coldly, as he began to walk next to Jack.

Mercy nodded. "Thank you Reyes."

Gabriel just stared at her for a moment, before shrugging. "I'm not going to let you fall here. We still have work to do." And he walked forward, disappearing behind a building and seemingly vanishing.

Mercy smiled.

"That damn Reyes. Never willing to be straight forward." Jack said, smirking. "After the report that you were separated from us was the first time I've ever seen him abandon a mission before it was over. I feel bad for the poor bastards that were between you and him." Jack said, shaking his head.

Mercy just smiled, slowly feeling her consciousness slip away as her adrenaline gave out.

XxXxXxXxX

The next time Angela awoke, she was back at their mobile command center, on a cot. She had been bandaged up, and Tracer was leaving over her, smiling. "Finally, you're up! You over slept love. Our mission here is done."

Mercy tried to sit up, but Tracer gently kept her in place. "I'm no doctor, but you always tell us not to get up so quickly. Besides even with your magical medicine, it takes a while to feel better and you had a number done on you."

Jack slowly woke up, having been passed in a chair next to the cot, leaning on her lap. He sat up, blinking before he realized Mercy was up. "Good, you're up. How are you feeling? Someone call Ana and let her know. She's been worried sick."

Mercy noticed Mcree and Winston in the background, waving when they met gazes.

"Ana is up top, covering our escape." Tracer offered. She leaned in, whispering in Mercy's ear.

"Jack didn't leave your side for the whole three days you were out. Reyes had to drag him away and promise to watch you to get him to freshen up and stretch." She explained with a giggle.

Mercy smiled. "Thank you. All of you. You saved my life."

They all just nodded.

For this particular moment, even with all the objections she held about Overwatch, she knew that perhaps it had it's good moments too and she knew she made the right call joining this team.


End file.
